Expectations
by lyar-von
Summary: It had been 5 long years since Kurapika had last seen his friends. Although, he had heard some news about them from here and there, still he had always been distant to them. Now that he had somewhat moved on from his revenge and grief, he felt he had to tie some loose ends in his relationships, especially with Leorio, who had now become one of the best doctors.
1. Chapter 1

hi there!

This is my first fanfic ever and honestly, I'm not sure on how this will turn out. I have been meaning to write something for my favorite pair, LeoPika (wink, wink) but have never had the courage to do so, until now...

the quirks of being bored... (^_^)

I do not own HunterxHunter.

All credits goes to Togashi-sama.

 **Expectations**

It had been 5 long years since Kurapika had last seen his friends. Although, he had heard some news about them from here and there, still he had always been distant to them. Now that he had somewhat moved on from his revenge and grief, he felt too eager to face life, his newly decided positivity told him that he still has that, and the thought that his friends, although rarely seen had somehow assured him that they still care, that they are still there.

Wondering what had happened to his friends, Kurapika grabbed his old Gateway netbook and punched his password to his hunter account. He mentally sighed upon seeing Gon's picture. The kid had now turned into a young adult and was surprised to see his achievements. From the looks of it, he had been traveling with Killua here and there, discovering many different things. On their latest photos, they seemed so happy together, enjoying each other's company and making the best of their life.

"Just like the old days," he mentally sighed. Somehow how felt happy that the two still had each other. He wished that their bond would last forever and smiled to himself. Seemingly pleased with his discovery, he began to type another name, the name of the man he considered his closest person on earth.

Seconds passed seemed eternity to Kurapika. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath while waiting for the page to open. Until, he saw him. His picture seemed to barricade his senses to the world outside. The beach, the noisy children, even the loud music that can be heard in the nearby resort seemed too distant to bother him. It seemed that the world had stopped and that the moment stood still for him and this one man, whom he had missed so much that his chest hurts. The man in picture is wearing a white lab coat, looking as dignified as ever standing on the center of what seemed like a party looking so out of place. It seemed to be a stolen shot since he was not looking at the camera but rather looking at something, concern etched in his mature features with his brown eyes, solemn.

"Leo," he whispered longingly. Tiny tears formed in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi everyone!**

 **Wow, I have never expected that somebody might actually read this!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **Keep them coming please!**

 **(^_^)xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter.**

 **Expectations**

 **Chapter 2**

The night was still young when the party had started. It was a party meant for the newly hired doctors in Beika Hospital. Wearing his favorite comfort fit Armani suit in virgin wool, Leorio stepped towards the lounge of Grand Dukes Hotel, where the party is being held. He doesn't really enjoy attending parties as such but he also cannot refuse to attend this special party since he was asked to do the toast and see to it that the party would be a success, after all, he is the current Managing Director of the main branch of Beika Chain of Hospitals.

" _Tch, another boring night of talking to people I don't really know"_ Leorio mentally sighed. _"It would have been much better if I had stayed in the hospital, at least there, I'm doing something I like!"_ he added without really noticing that he had blurted the words out loud.

" _I see you're still not into parties, Doctor Leorio,"_ a lady wearing red cocktail dress with a flowing wavy black hair seductively spoke behind him. He was not surprised though, for he knew who she was.

" _Rina, I didn't know you're already here."_ Leorio stated without much emotion but nevertheless waited for the woman to catch up with him, who in return automatically hooked her arms with his possessively.

" _Well, having you as my date helps a lot, you know. Men like you who have status and wealth are like magnets to girls like me who also have status and wealth. Aren't we a perfect match?"_ Rina smiled slyly.

She's never really shy when it comes to admitting her feelings to the doctor. Aside from being the sole heiress to the Beika Group who concentrated its business in the health sector, she is also a very talented doctor and she's quite a beauty too.

" _Hnn,"_ was Leorio's only reply. He doesn't really want to disappoint the girl by telling her that he's not interested. Being rude is one habit that he could not swallow especially to one of his superiors he respected. Besides, he couldn't really deny the fact the Rina is good for him and his ego. Three years ago he was just a newbie, a doctor but nevertheless, a nobody. Then came Rina, who had vocally declared that she like him and supported every little thing that he had worked for. He made it though, having been trusted to be the managing director was never his ambition but it was handed to him. And he was thankful for that. But, pretending to be interested when he's not is also a big no for him. And Rina knew that. He had been vocal with his feelings towards her since the very beginning, that he has someone.

" _Let's just enjoy the night, Rina."_ Leorio finally said before he opened the doors leading to the main hall.

" _Oh, I will Leorio, and heaven help me, I will make you too,"_ Rina confidently said while brushing her palm to Leorio's cotton-clad chest.

 _ **Later that night...**_

" _It is my pleasure to welcome our newest set of doctors, surgeons and chemists who will finally join our family in Beika Group this year and for the years to come. Ladies and gentlemen, let us raise our glasses for a toast to our young and talented comrades in the field of medicine! Cheers!"_ Leorio formally announced along with his charming smile that he had honed for years.

"Cheers!" The hall was filled with laughter and cheers. And the music had started to play to signal the start of the dance.

Meanwhile, on the entrance of the building, another guest had arrived.

" _Neon, I really can't understand why of all people must you want me to be your date for tonight?"_ Kurapika exclaimed while tugging his bows which seemed tighter by the minute.

" _Of course you know why Kurapika! You're the only one who looks decent enough to be my date! And besides, it's not as if I'm rehiring you as my body guard again you know! We'll just have fun tonight okay?"_ Neon exclaimed as she once again reassured Kurapika of their friendly date tonight.

She was asked by her father to attend the party of Beika Group in his behalf with respect to his friend's invitation, which is the no other than the owner of the Beika Group himself. Her father could not attend due to other transactions so she called Kurapika to be her date for old time's sake.

" _Okay, but we have to leave early though. I promise your father to take you home before 12 midnight,"_ Kurapika stated determined to just act it out and be done with it.

" _Wow, Kurapika, I didn't really know that you're this kill-joy! Hello? We had just arrived here and all you're talking about is when we'll leave! What a great way to ruin my night Kurapika, really!"_ Neon crossed her arms and pouted. She had known Kurapika to be uptight and strict but she didn't expect that he still is, apparently, even after three years.

" _Fine, I'll let you have your way but just for tonight!"_

Even before Kurapika could assist Neon with her oversized gown, he was already being pulled by Neon towards the main hall.

" _Let's go Kurapika! Faster!"_ Neon gleefully hopped towards the door.

" _I just love parties!"_ she emotionally added.

Kurapika just rolled his eyes at the excited teen taking in the surroundings of the said party.

The main hall was decorated with lush flowers and ribbons. Classical music filled the air which some guests who had taken the liking to dance. Neon had settled on the table and Kurapika can't help but be awed with whatever is happening around him. It's not like it's his first time to attend parties like these, but it is his first time though, to attend a party merely to enjoy and waste time.

" _Might as well enjoy it!"_ he smiled to himself taking a glass of wine.

He was quietly enjoying the party, observing the people around him while taking a sip on his wine when suddenly something caught his attention.

A group of middle-aged men and women gathered around a tall young man who looked stunning in his black suit along with a very beautiful woman who wore a red revealing cocktail dress that clung to her every curve. Kurapika couldn't really hear what they are talking about but it certainly looks like they're talking about business. His line of sight though, had zeroed on the young man who looked achingly familiar. His posture, the way he carry out his suit, even the expressions on the man's face as he talked and laughed had stirred something achingly warm and tender on his chest.

Then it hit him.

" _Hey, Kurapika, isn't that Leorio?_ Neon asked who is now looking intently on the man in question.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everyone!**

 **here's another installment of my fanfic.**

 **i hope you'll like this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HxH.**

 **Expectations**

 **Chapter 3**

" _Hey, Kurapika, isn't that Leorio?_ Neon asked who is now looking intently on the man in question.

Kurapika didn't reply. He was lost in his own thoughts upon seeing the man he had secretly been looking for.

As if on cue, Leorio, who was busy chatting with his audience suddenly turn towards them, concealing his shock with a smirk and politely bid goodbye to the people around him, leaving Rina with a questioning stare.

"Leorio?" Kurapika whispered even though he was still caught up in a dazed state.

 _"I'm glad you still remember me Pika. I never expected to see you here. How have you been?"_ Leorio inquired his hand gently tilting Kurapika's chin for a closer inspection, earning a blush from the blond and a gasp from a voice behind the Kuruta.

 _"Hey, Leorio, what do you think are you doing with my date?"_ Neon with eyebrows raised nonchalantly exclaimed.

 _"Oh, hey Neon, you're here too! You look dashing with your gown!"_ Leorio commented with a smile on his lips, never leaving Kurapika's chin even for a second.

 _"Really? Really? Gee, thanks Leorio! You look gorgeous in your suit too!"_ Neon cheerily commented as she took her time in observing Leorio.

At that, Leorio smiled almost too wide returning his gaze to the Kuruta in hand. _"Hey, Kurapika, do I really look gorgeous in my suit?"_ his face just mere inches above the blond causing shivers in his entire body.

The unbelievable close distance brought Kurapika back to his senses. And for a brief moment, Kurapika blinked before he hissed _"What do you think are you doing Leorio?!_ " pushing the doctor's chest hard away from his blushing face.

" _Why do you have to push me Pika? I was just asking you, you know,"_ hurt was now visible in Leorio's face.

 _"Look, I was just startled Leorio and besides, can you stop calling me Pika? It sounds creepy!"_ Kurapika said rubbing his arms as to emphasize his wariness. Before Leorio could even respond, another voice interrupted.

 _"I see that you have quite a handful of friends, Leorio. Care to introduce me to them?"_ Rina immediately walked between Leorio and Kurapika clutching one of Leorio's arms as if saying, "He's mine."

 _"Neon, Kurapika, this is Rina Beika, the heiress of Beika Group, my boss and a co-doctor. Rina, these are my friends Kurapika and Neon,"_ Leorio automatically complied.

 _"Nice to meet you Ma'am,"_ Kurapika gestured for a handshake but Rina just shrugged it off instead she turned her attention to Leorio once again.

 _"Ne, Leo can you help me take a seat over there, my heels are killing me,"_ Rina clung closer to Leorio. Seeing that his friend is already tired and suffering from her heels, Leorio immediately waved goodbye and mouthed _"I'll be right back!"_ to Kurapika with a wink.

Kurapika couldn't help but feel empty at the same time irritated with Leorio. He couldn't accept that Leorio has now other priorities.

" _So what? 5 years! We haven't seen each other for 5 goddamn years and this is it? One time he looks at me like I'm his long lost love and then the next, he's off to that... to that rich heiress!"_ Kurapika mentally hissed.

" _Wait, what did I say? Me? his long lost love? Ughhhh... Why did I even think about that? It must be the wine..."_ Kurapika shifted and found a seat just across Leorio and Rina's.

"-rapika, ne Kurapika?" Neon asked confused at the sudden silence of the blond.

" _Are you mad or something?"_

" _Nope, I'm just thinking."_

" _Are you thinking of Leorio?"_

" _He's changed, right?"_

" _He's more handsome than the last time."_

" _He looks more dependable, too."_

" _Kurapika?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Are you in love with Leorio?"_

The blond almost choked the wine he was attempting to drink, before he could even compose himself he heard Neon spoke again _, "fufufu, that's the next best reaction you have showed tonight, considering your extreme blushing awhile ago! Oops, here's comes the next round for the dance, gotta go dance first!"_ Neon immediately dashed to the dance floor, leaving the disheveled Kuruta behind.

" _What was that all about?"_ Kurapika blinked in surprise as he was about to drink his wine when he noticed that his half-filled glass awhile ago is now empty.

Getting his fourth glass of wine that evening, he glanced at Leorio who is now staring intently at him, causing Kurapika to blush.

" _Why is he looking at me like that? Is there dirt on my face or something?"_ Kurapika whispered.

" _No wait, it's just me. I should stop being fussy and paranoid about this. It's just natural for him to stare at me like that. We haven't seen each other for years so he must be feeling awkward about all this and just couldn't help staring and thinking. Yup, that's definitely it. Just like what I am doing now."_ Kurapika reassured himself many times that he lost count on how many times he also had a refill with his wine.

" _Why do I suddenly feel dizzy?"_

" _Hey, Kurapika, are you okay? You look awful!"_ Neon said worried about the state he is in.

" _Ohh... Neonnn, I'm fine."_ Kurapika smiled feeling light and fluffy inside.

" _Uh-oh, you're not fine Kurapika! Anybody who knows you knows that right now, you're in the least bit okay! Goodness, you're drunk! Wait, let me call Leorio!"_ Neon automatically went to Leorio and it only took a few seconds for Neon to come back together with Leorio.

" _Hey, Pika, are you alright?_ Leorio asked his voice full of concern.

" _Of course I am. _~"_

" _You're drunk!"_

" _Hmmm, say Leorio, it must be fun having to attend parties like this with an heiress swooning over you right?"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Leorio, can you just take Kurapika home? I'm afraid with the state he is in now, he can't really accompany me home. Don't worry, I'll call Daddy to send someone to come and fetch me." Neon offered._

" _But I promise your-"_

" _Shut up Kurapika! Drunk people should just stay quiet!" Neon menacingly raise one of her eyebrows towards him._

" _But!-"_

" _Leorio, is that okay with you?"_

" _Hmm, yeah sure. I'll just tell Rina that I'll... we'll go ahead." Leorio said and hurriedly sped past them and said something to Rina then once again quickly returned to their side, helping Kurapika up, steadying and holding the blond's waist._

" _Better take care of him, Leorio! and Kurapika, _~" Neon suddenly crept close to Kurapika's ears, careful not to let Leorio hear what she will say next, " you owe me big time for this!"  
_

 ** _yay... i'm done!_**

 ** _please review!_**

 ** _your reviews help me a lot to keep writing!_**

 ** _(^_^)xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's the new installation of my fave LeoPika pair. I know I am soooo late in writing this next chapter but well, what could I do, I've been busy giving birth to my second daughter and taking care of her as well. My work had also been thoroughly challenging up to this time and time is just too little for a busy buddy like me, so I hope you'll understand. Anyways, happy reading!**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Leorio staggered to balance himself as he tried to turn on the lights of his apartment while holding Kurapika close to him. The Kuruta had been drunk to the point of unconsciousness. And since he cannot asked him where he lives now, he decided to just bring him to his apartment and tomorrow he'll just take him home.

He made it to the sofa where he put the sleeping Kuruta gently. He then went to his bedroom searching for a spare blanket. He was actually surprised seeing Kurapika for the first time in many years since he had been somewhat passive in the Hunter activities for he had decided to focus on his career and seeing his old time buddy had stirred up bittersweet memories and feelings he had long ago decided to forget.

While being a doctor took an effort, forgetting someone he knew and cared about took much greater effort on his part that had somehow left him emotionally drained and empty.

He paused on his musings when he suddenly heard his guest groaned.

"Hmmmm, Leo, Leorio?" Kurapika struggled with his blanket.

"Yes, I'm here, Pika, are you alright?" Leorio said as he got the blanket away from Kurapika noticing his discomfort.

"Ne, Leo, I feel hot," Kurapika blushed as he sleepily wiped his forehead with his sleeve. Indeed, he was sweating and Leorio couldn't help but notice how his rosy skin glows against his sweat. Kurapika looked like an apple drenched in the early morning dew ripe for picking.

"I'll g..get you a glass of water," Leorio almost stuttered as he went to the kitchen. Hearing the rustling in the sala, he hurriedly brought the glass of water finding Kurapika in an unruly state of undress. He was now only wearing his white undershirt that looks like a girl's night gown. He seemed trouble over something.

"Kurapika?" Leorio reluctantly asked.

"Ne, Leo, could you unbutton this? I can't seem to breathe," Kurapika said tugging the buttons of his shirt that seemed too hard to unbutton.

'Eh? Is he teasing me or something?' Leorio cautiously thought as he walked towards the Kuruta. Although wary, he wants to make him feel comfortable so he shook off his thoughts on his past encounters with the Kuruta's sensitivity to his moral intentions.

"Okay, come closer," he motioned to the sofa for Kurapika to sit and began unbuttoning his shirt. Kurapika automatically took off his shirt exposing his pert pink nipples. The earth seemed to stop for Leorio as he sat very still, carefully directing his gaze only on the wall behind Kurapika. They were sitting dangerously too close and the close proximity had an increasingly powerful effect on him.

"Leo, do I look ugly?" Kurapika sadly asked, alarming Leorio's chaotic state of the mind even more.

"No, of course not!" Leo answered noticing now the red tint on Kurapika's eyes.

"Then why don't you look at me?" Kurapika whispered achingly.

"Hahaha, oy Pika, are you up to something?" Leorio replied never believing what he was hearing. But when Kurapika only bowed his head silently, it suddenly dawned on him the meaning of his words.

He quickly pushed Kurapika to the sofa and loomed over him.

"Don't you dare try to seduce me while you're drunk Pika or I'll swear I'm gonna pounce on you and never let you sleep tonight!" Leorio snarled, controlling the surge of emotion building inside him.

"Leorio," Kurapika suddenly went very still, aware that Leorio is telling the truth.

"Now that you understand, you better get your much needed sleep and tomorrow will be another great day for you!" Leorio smilingly said as he reached to pinch his nose. He then turned his back, intending to leave him alone but Kurapika stopped him.

"Leo, I'm sorry."

"Hmmm" was all Leorio said as he went to his room, leaving Kurapika embarrassed and utterly disgusted with himself.

Back in his room, Leorio immediately took a bath and prepared to sleep. He had been so busy these past few days and it took a toll on his body as he felt tired and weary all over. Feeling totally drained, he quickly sleep having spent his last thoughts on the rosy-skinned Kuruta sleeping in his sofa.

Meanwhile, Kurapika had forgotten his drowsy state. He had been restless as he had embarrassed himself thoroughly with Leorio.

"What have I done? I shouldn't have gotten drunk tonight! Urggggghh…" Kurapika hugged himself feeling the cold coming from the air conditioning unit. He had behaved badly and now it seemed that he can't move on with what had just happened. He deliberately seduced Leorio into what? Doing something perverted?

"Urggggghhh…" blushing all over he began to massage his temples. Thinking about what he had done had made his head ache. However, a though crossed his mind and he can't help but whisper aloud, "But what if he had let me seduce him? Would he really pounce on me and never let me sleep tonight?" Catching the line of his thoughts, he immediately chastised himself.

"Stop it, Kurapika, you're just drunk! Leorio is right. You are not behaving properly tonight because you let the alcohol control you! You better sleep now and in the morning you'll be able to gather your wits and apologize once again to Leorio!" he said rather forcefully to himself. On the second thought, had he really let the alcohol take a hold of him? Had he boldly suggested something lustful to Leorio just because he was drunk? Or wasn't it felt so right to boldly surprise Leorio after hiding every drop of emotion he felt for him?

Rather than thinking over and over again on what should be and what might not be, Kurapika decided to follow what he had always desired to do. "Just this once" Kurapika told himself. "I'm going to do what I have always wanted, just this once." And with absolute resolve, he went towards the door of Leorio's bedroom.


End file.
